Saya's Memory
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Saya has spent the last three years moving from hospital to hospital, she has no memories of before that. When she reunites with a man who brings with him her memories, what will she remember, and what will she do about the rushing memories? T J.I.C.
1. Saya POV

_**14AmyChan-If I owned this, the world would be doomed, so I don't. But enjoy the story anyway. *^_^***_

Saya walked around this strange new town. She had a feeling that she had been here before. She looked to her left and saw an enormous clock tower. It chimed the time as six o'clock.

"That late?" Saya muttered as she ran past the ocean to get home. Well, it wasn't home, but if she didn't get back, she would have to wrestle with the authorities again. _It's surprising how I dodged all of those tasers though…_

Her "home" was the hospital. She had been moved there about a month ago when the doctors there couldn't figure out who she was. Then she moved here and someone seemed to know her.

Beyond the fact that her name was Saya Minatsuki, she knew nothing. Apparently, she had been on vacation here before, and saved this town. _But that's probably a lot of phooey._ Saya thought as she jumped onto the hospital grounds. The seven-meter-tall wall had never posed a large threat.

_Well, that's not true…_ Saya continued to think. She did remember something else. A black coat. Whenever she tried to think about the image really hard, she got an outline of a person, but who it is, or was, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Saya walked through the front door and to the receptionist desk to report in.

"Amnesia patient number thirteen" Saya told her. The receptionist looked up and instantly recognized her.

"You can go by your name, Miss Minatsuki" the receptionist looked down at her papers while muttering "it's a wonder you didn't die that night. You even went into cardiac arrest!"

"Well, I guess its fate or something…" Saya said as she made her way to her white room. Scary is what it was. All white and no black. Black…

Saya flopped herself on the bed and thought for a few minutes. She knew that must have known _someone_ with black in their name. She needed something to make her feel better. She changed out of her jeans and tee-shirt into her hospital garb. She was forced to wear it in here because she was a long-term patient.

Saya left her room and went to the cafeteria. She went straight to the drinks and got a lammune. She didn't know why, but she always had a craving for them. Ever since she woke up in a hospital three years ago. She also couldn't take fireworks. It was like she was waiting for something. _But what is it?_ Saya thought as she took a sip of her lammune.

"I told you, I'm looking for someone!" a loud voice said. Saya looked up and saw a young man wrestle with the hospital guards. Meanwhile, the guards were in a jam. They were trying to tell the young man that the visiting hours were over. After all, it _was_ the middle of the night.

His yellow eyes and brown hair seemed to ring a few bells. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to sing a song. It felt familiar and the young man stopped struggling with the guards and stared at her.

The guards started to take the young man outside, but Saya stopped singing and the young man started struggling with the guards again. "Wait, stop!" the young man looked more familiar now.

"Excuse me" Saya said as she approached the guards. The guards stopped and looked at Saya and asked. "Yes, amnesia patient thirteen?"

"Amnesia?" the young man asked, his yellow eyes widened. Saya could tell he was really upset. "Then, she doesn't remember anything, then? _Nothing?_" Saya could tell he had been looking for her, but why?

"Unfortunately," Saya said. She was trying to be nice, but he looked hurt. He was really upset something she said or something else. "But maybe you can help?" He looked a little hopeful now, but still sad.

"You remind me of the color black for some reason…"


	2. Train POV

_**14AmyChan-Life is funny, stories are funnier, because there are no rules in stories. I don't own the series, sorry.**_

"You remind me of the color black for some reason…"

When Saya said that, Train knew there was hope. She didn't have any memory, but she remembered a little slice of him. Train had a new mission, remind her of everything, well, except her death. The guards were getting edgy again.

_Well, best not push my luck._ Train looked at Saya before being pulled off. Her hair was longer and she was in hospital clothes. He let himself out, but not before telling Saya that he would be back at nine tomorrow morning.

_It's gonna be early tomorrow_ Train thought as he walked to his bike. "HEY!" yelled a voice to the side. Train looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sven and Eve's car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Train asked. He hadn't seen them in a year. Not since he decided to go off that tip that Saya might be alive. The princess was keeping a steady eye on Sven, who looked like he had just been in a fight. He was at the wheel, but Eve's hair was driving.

"Sven's hurt." Eve said as she rushed out of the car. She raced to the driver's side and got Sven out of the car. Train went to help the princess with carrying Sven. After all, how could a fifteen-year-old carry a man of Sven's size. Even if he was trying to stand and walk on his own.

Train wasn't very welcome back in the hospital, but when they saw Sven, they let him through to get checked in. Eve let Train know what was going on. "We were after a bounty and he jumped on us. He had a knife on him and started slashing at me. I shielded it, but then he came behind me. Sven shot him off with the attaché, and we went like that awhile. Then Sven used his grasper eye to slow the guy down and cuff him."

"Okay, but that sounds like he shouldn't be hurt…"

"The grasper eye must have done something, because then he fell over, not exausted, because he started coughing blood! I had to do something!" the Princess looked down, ashamed. Just like that time that Ganzya got her and Sven had to use his eye back when it was the vision eye.

"Well, Princess, looks like you're stuck here, too…" Train said as he sat down on a bench. "I got some business to take care of here, so if Sven has to stay here, you can hang out with me."

At that moment, a doctor walked through the doors. He looked at Eve and Train. "You guys are here for that guy in the hat?" Train looked at Eve, who nodded. The doctor looked at Train again. "Aren't you here for him, too?"

"I'm here for two patients, him and amnesia patient thirteen" Train looked at Eve, who was confused. _I'll tell her later_. Train looked at the doctor and got back on track. "So how is Sven?"

"He has a few ulcers. He should probably take it easy here for a few days" the doctor looked at Train and Eve. "I assume that you will take the young lady home? Or will Sven have any objections?"

"Eve can make her own choices, if she wants to come with me or stay with Sven, it's her choice" Train had always been pro-independent Eve. Eve looked at the doctor and then Train. "I think I'll see Sven and then go with Train."

"Okay, Princess" Train said. He stayed seated. "I'll wait here." Train shut his eyes as the Princess left.

"Didn't the guards take you out?" a voice woke him up.


	3. Saya  POV

_**14AmyChan-It's my story; I'll do what I want in it. I don't own Black Cat**_

"Didn't the guards take you out?" Saya asked. She knew she saw Blackie leave. _How could he have gotten back in?_ Saya knew she just woke him up, but he didn't seem upset this time, just shocked.

"I don't bite, Train-kun" it just popped out of her mouth. _I mean, who calls their kid Train?_ But he just smiled.

"You remembered" was all he said. "Just like a few minutes ago. The song. You used to sing it a lot after we met." Saya was getting very confused. He had heard her sing before? When? How did he know her?

"Train" a little voice came out from behind Saya. Saya looked behind her to see a fifteen-year-old standing there. "Sven's asleep now, so we have to leave."

The guy-Train, apparently-got up and smiled. He looked at Saya and said, "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at nine. I'll introduce you two next time." Train smiled genuinely and left with the little girl. Saya was left with a mixture of feelings, yet it was semi-clear.

She knew him, somehow. He was a good person. And that girl was not his daughter. Saya walked to her room smiling and humming the song that she just remembered. It was a sweet sound.

The doctors noticed the change and noted it. Her memories were coming back. Slowly, but surely.


	4. Eve POV

_**14AmyChan-When you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up. I don't own Black Cat**_

Eve looked at Train as they walked to his bike. She wanted to know why, but he seemed to be really happy. "Princess, here!" Train tossed her a helmet as he put on his own.

"Train?" Eve looked at the helmet closer. "This has pink flowers on it." She was curious as to why Train looked at the helmet and didn't seem bothered. Even though this was clearly a helmet for a girl.

"Well, it's kind of a …reminder," Train said. He turned to his bike and got on as he said "now, I think you read on motorcycles, so you should probably get on." Eve did as she was told and got on. "You might want to put on the goggles; stuff could get in your eyes."

As soon as she did, Train revved the bike and took off like a bullet. Eve had to hang onto Train to keep from falling off. The wind whipped her hair around and would have blown harshly on her face if Train wasn't there. For a moment, Eve felt like she was flying, but her wings weren't out. Still, riding the bike was really fun!

The bike ride lasted for about three minutes then they got to the hotel. Eve let go as soon as they got there and jumped off of the bike. She felt dizzy and fell down. Train laughed his head off and helped her up. "The first ride always does that to you."

Train led Eve into the hotel, which was actually really nice. "Train? Who is amnesia patient thirteen?" Train just walked up the stairs until they got to the top. They walked into one of the hotel rooms, which had a room off to the side and a couch and a kitchen and large TV in the main room.

"I was trying to find you guys, I ran into a large bounty and split it in half" Train patted an attaché case that was on the counter of the kitchen. It looked just like Sven's, only it was black. "This is your guys' share for taking care of me, and it should wipe out all the debt."

Train walked over to the couch and pointed to the other room. "You can sleep there, Princess." Eve looked around the room as Train flopped onto the couch and decided to open the black case. It was filled with 100 dollar bills, right to the top!

"What was the bounty?" Eve asked. She had almost never seen so much money _offered_ for a person.

"Creed walked into a prison and said I turned him clean!" Train sounded surprised. "He told them that he would come quietly if all the reward money went to me, so they did." Train laughed. "So that's fifteen billion for you guys."

Eve looked at the couch Train was on and the room around it. "This is the last time I go to a top hotel, though" Train said. "I'll just go to the rooftops."

"Train, who is amnesia patient thirteen?" Eve asked again. She didn't like being sidetracked. Train sighed. "I said I'd introduce you two tomorrow, didn't I?"

And in a few seconds, Eve could tell that Train was asleep. Eve walked over to the other room and found a bed. She put her hand on it. It was really soft! _I might as well go to sleep_ Eve thought as she crawled in. _It looks like I'll have to be up early._


	5. Train  POV

_**14AmyChan-Once something is on the internet, it is no longer yours. It is for everyone to laugh at, hate, love, or just enjoy. I don't own Black Cat.**_

_Train was chasing Saya over the rooftops of their old town. Every time he caught up with her, she almost turned around, but he couldn't see her face. He finally caught her and turned her face towards his gently so he could talk to her. But her eyes were filled with tears and his words died in his throat._

Train woke up at eight and rolled over on the couch. He got up and ruffled his hair to help him wake up. To let him know that it was just a dream. It only helped messy his hair even more.

"Wow. That has to be a record…" Eve said from over in the corner. Train looked at Eve to notice that she was all ready for the day and had magically conjured a book from thin air! It was titled _**Dreams and Their Interpretations**_.

Train decided to try and not worry about it, but he wondered what on earth she was reading about. He walked over to her and asked "Whatcha reading this time, Princess?" while looking over her shoulder.

"It's a chapter about sleep talking and its meanings" Eve said simply. Train gulped. He knew that he was never quiet in his sleep. He wondered what he let slip in this time.

"Well! Breakfast!" Train walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes on the way. "Once I'm done getting ready, we'll go downstairs for breakfast, so just keep reading."

Train walked into the bathroom to shower and thought _What am I getting myself into?_


	6. Eve  POV

_**14AmyChan-A roller coaster is more fun with your hands in the air. So is life. I don't own Black Cat**_

Eve's "book" transformed back into hair. It had worked. Train looked really worried, which he never was worried. _I read that book ages ago when Sven started muttering in his sleep._

Train only said one thing the entire time since Eve got up at about six-thirty. It was "Saya, wait!" Over and over again. Train had cried a little right before waking up. It was really hard to not be surprised when he woke up about two seconds later.

_I'm guessing that amnesia patient thirteen is…_

"Princess!" Train stepped out of the shower in a black tee-shirt and black pants. It suited him nicely, but…_why so much black?_ "You ready for breakfast?" Train asked as he slipped in a key card for the hotel room in his jeans pocket. "You're gonna like it, it's a buffet down there" Train looked at his watch, which was also black. "Sven should be eating right now."

At the mention of Sven, Eve perked up a little bit. Sven eating meant Sven was alive, and that meant the world to her. Eve followed Train out of the room.

"Hey Train?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a buffet?"


	7. Sven POV

_**14AmyChan-If the crowd tells you your dream is stupid, chase it. When you get there, laugh at all the funny faces the crowd makes. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Sven woke up in the hospital at about eight-thirty. He sat up and two things entered his brain at the same time:

1) Where's Eve?

2) Can I smoke in here?

As for the first, he recalled Eve telling him that Train had agreed to watch her until Sven got better; and as for the second, he didn't know, but didn't think so. Sven moved around a little bit to see if the pain had gone away. It was back to normal, no pain, so he got out of bed and went out to the cafeteria.

Sven got some food he hadn't eaten in a long time: mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, cornbread, steak, coffee, and even a cookie! Sven looked for a place to sit, but everywhere was full except…

Sven made his way to a table with only one occupant. She had brown hair, darker than Train's, but not black. It was down to her waist and she had sapphire eyes. She had on a white tee-shirt and white jeans. She also had on a necklace with a sapphire jewel on it.

"May I sit here?" Sven asked the young lady. She looked about twenty-two. She smiled at Sven while saying "Of course!"

Sven noticed that she had a hospital tray with a slice of cornbread and a small bowl of chili adorned with grated cheese and chopped onions. She was crumbling the cornbread and mixing it with the chili. Then she would take an occasional sip of water before eating a spoonful of chili.

"Say, what are you in for?" the young lady suddenly asked. She smiled again.

"I have a few ulcers, and what are you in for, miss?" Sven took a bite of his steak as he listened for her response.

"I have amnesia, but it's wearing off" the young lady smiled happily. "Like, now I know my name and there's this guy who reminds me of the color black, even though he wasn't wearing black when he was here yesterday. Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Sven Vollfied" Sven said politely. He knew that right now, he was the self-styled gentleman. "And your name, miss?"

"My name is Saya Minatsuki-" Sven nearly chocked. Saya? As in the Saya that Train fell in love with? That Saya? _I mean, Train's never said it, but whenever he talked about her, he had that I-fell-in-love-big-time look._

"Sven-san?" Saya asked worriedly. Sven regained his composure. He was scaring her, and that was not cool. He looked down at his plate and began to split it in half. Half for him and half for Eve.

"I apologize. One of my friends knew someone by Saya Minatsuki, and he-"

"Is standing right here" Train said proudly as Eve ran over to Sven.

"Sven! You're not hurt too bad, right? Train let me ride on his bike and there was a soft bed at the hotel and there was a lot of food and…" Eve was in a frenzy. Sven had to sit her down with both arms. "Look what Train saved for us!" Eve said as she set the black attaché case on the table. "It's half of what he got for Creed turning himself in!"


	8. Saya   POV

_**14AmyChan-"I may not agree with what you say, but I will defend your right to say it to the death"-Voltaire-ed. I don't own Black Cat.**_

"It's half of what he got for Creed turning himself in!"

Saya heard that, and instantly thought of fireworks and started to cry. She always had that reaction to fireworks, but now she was shivering. She got cold. It was so cold. She couldn't stop the shaking. She felt weak, and even further upset. Lights, water, red-

Then, there was warmth. All around. She was still shivering, but not as bad. She could hear Train's voice, faintly, but it was there. "Let's not mention him until she gets her memories back and can face it all."

It was then that she could tell that she was being held. This man, Train, felt familiar. She couldn't remember his last name, though. She could also tell that Train's voice was getting less cloudy and she could start seeing clearly again.

"Saya? Saya?" She could tell that she was worrying him, so she tried to still her shivers, but she found that she wasn't shaking anymore. She looked up at Train, and that's when she noticed that his eyes were slightly scary at first glance, but seemed to be a well of secrets and caring.

She couldn't help but smile at those eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head. She had gotten over her little spell. Spell? What went with that? Witch? Again, she started to cry, but this time, her memory took over her sight. A sword. No sound. A rose. Sparks flew. Those eyes came back. They were crying. _Don't cry, please_.

"Not the children!" Saya stood up and looked around. The three children. Where were they? They weren't hurt, right? She felt pressure on her hand. Train eased Saya back into her seat.

"The kids are all right" Train said soothingly. "They got scared half-to-death, but they're okay…" All Saya could do was nod. She had and urge to hug something, she was so scared. Too vivid. That man was approaching the kids with his sword. Her Yukata had gotten all bloody.

Yukata? The dress. It was her favorite. _Maybe I should get a new one…_

"Saya, hey" Train was talking. "What's on your mind?" Saya was drawn back to reality to realize that she was in her chair again. She looked at Train and realized that he was rubbing her hand in an effort to keep them warm.

"I think I want to go get a yukata" Saya said slowly. "I remembered one. Maybe that will help…"

"So, you want to look like your old self?" Train guessed. _How did he know that? How long has this guy known me?_ "Then you might need a haircut."


	9. Train   POV

_**14AmyChan-Life is one mishap after another, the best thing you can do is laugh, get up, and keep going. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Train felt really awkward holding Saya's hand like this, but he could tell that she needed it right now. She had saved him, now he will save her.

It was just Saya and Train, they had left the Princess to talk to Sven and for Sven to rest, he needed Eve there. It was just natural that Eve be there now.

Saya and Train saw a hair trimming place by the beach and went there first. Before they went in, Train asked Saya "Are you sure you want it cut? It'll still look beautiful either way."

As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. _Why did I just say that? Idiot… Idiot…_ "Yes, I'm sure" Train heard Saya say. Train got pulled out of his dwelling on embarrassment. He saw Saya look at the shop determinedly. "Besides, it seems that I know you, so you must have known me, so…" Saya looked at Train with a sheepish grin. "…do you remember what my hair looked like?"

Train felt like someone was about to punch him in the gut. He looked around and, conveniently, next door was an art shop. "I'll be right back" he told her as he ran in and got some paper and a pen. He paid for it and ran outside as soon as he could. Saya looked at him curiously.

"I'm not too good at this, but I'm gonna try and draw your old hairstyle" Train said as he attempted to draw a nineteen-year-old Saya with short, pixie hair. The more he remembered, the easier it became. Soon, he had a full-blown picture of Saya's face. Train signed his name in the lower right corner. He was shocked at how well it was drawn. It looked almost like a grey picture of Saya's gentle smile.

"Well, let's see this not-so-good picture" Saya said as she took the picture from Train's hands before he could reject. Saya looked at for a minute before sighing a little "wow…" Saya looked at the picture and then at Train. "It's a beautiful picture, but I don't think that could possibly be me…" Train took the picture back and compared. Other than the hair, it was almost the same. And he had never taken an art class in his life!

"I think it looks just like you, save the hair" Train compared. "Maybe I'm overestimating the drawing…"

"Yeah, because I can't be that beautiful. See, this girl is mega pretty, I'm just normal." Saya looked upset. "My parents said so. I don't have talent or looks or anything. That girl is way too pretty-"

Train was so shocked, he just hugged her. "You remembered your parents, then? You blocked out those memories on your own by the time you met me. I want to tell you one thing though," Train lifted Saya's face to see her tearstained eyes and face. Train thought the words would die, but the only came out stronger. "I never want to hear you spout off those lies ever again. You have talent, you are beautiful, and don't ever, _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"


	10. Saya    POV

_**14AmyChan-lalala, nothing to say except that I don't own Black Cat.**_

Saya P.O.V.

I don't know why, but I didn't mind him saying such things. His hold was comforting and warm. If what he said was true, if I had blocked out those memories, then maybe they would just go away if I left them alone, but I had to remember everything I knew about this man.

Did Train ever tell me about his past? What was his last name? What does he do for a living? Where did he learn to draw? I want to know everything.

But why?

Train twirled my long dark hair and asked, "Do you still want to cut it?" I felt like if I cut it, I might learn something from the past, but then again, would I know too much? _Cut it._

I followed the gut instinct and nodded. If I had the chance to learn about my past, I should take it.

Train pulled away from the hug and I felt a little sad. I instantly missed his warmth and feeling of protection. We went into the hair salon to get my hair trimmed.

_Snip, snip, snip._

It all fell, and a weight left my head. I had decided to leave my eyes shut for this. I didn't want to see the transformation. Train's picture held a girl that was too beautiful. She had a cute petite face, tiny nose and large, beautiful eyes. Her hair had been short, fitting her face perfectly. But the one thing that captivated her was how it all seemed to revolve around her smile. It was small, but seemed to give off a vibe of _everything's okay, don't worry_.

_Snip, snip, snip._

What I don't get is why he would remember me-if that was me-like that. The girl in the picture seemed to be so reassuring and heartfelt, like she was comforting. Why would that be the first picture in his head?

_Snip, snip, comb, comb._

A lot of weight was lost off my head by now. Train still held onto my hand. It was starting to feel consciously weird. Here I was, clinging to this guy I had only reunited with yesterday. I didn't even remember everything.

"It's all over, you should probably look, now" Train's soothing voice gave me the strength to open my eyes.

It was almost just like the picture. Train knew it too. "All that's missing is the smile" the barber behind us said. That's when I noticed that he had put Train's picture on the mirror as a guide. I started to giggle, then laugh. Train laughed with me.

_This is one of my favorite nights ever_ I thought as we went out to dinner after the barbers'. Some people recognized me. They thanked me for something I don't remember doing. "I don't remember saving a town…" was all I needed to mutter.

"Then maybe we should go shooting practice tomorrow" Train said. I looked at him-well, I must have looked at him funny, because he laughed. I half-wanted to ask if he was crazy, while the other half-the half that seemed to be fetching my memories-was really excited to hold a gun in my hands.

"Really?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think you were ready" Train smiled at me, but his eyes were far-off. That look did it.

"Train Heartnet…" I said in realization. I remembered his last name at last, not only that, but also his nickname. "The Black Cat."

"You're remembering fast" Train "Black Cat" Heartnet laughed. I laughed too. Apparently, I was going shooting with the famous gunslinger, the Black Cat, tomorrow. _It doesn't matter_ I thought as I stared at him, and then smiled. _As long as it's him, and no one else_.


	11. Eve   POV

_**14AmyChan-Love is funny, we talk like we know it, but it will eventually beat every single one of us. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Eve P.O.V.

Sven was doing really well, but even so, I didn't leave his side all day. I couldn't bear it if I did. What if he started coughing blood again?

At about dinnertime, Sven started laughing. I don't like being out of the loop. "What is it, Sven?" Sven chuckled a little before talking.

"Saya and Train" Sven said simply. I got it instantly. What was happening with them right now? I smiled a little. It was obvious that Train liked her, and it was also obvious that Saya felt most comfortable and secure with him. He was helping her gain her memories and the two seemed to be increasingly attached to one another. Just like this morning.

Train had instantly defended her, from herself and any other possible threat. And even though she had been talking to Sven, she had a …different…attachment with Train. I knew that if given the chance, she would trust him with her life.

"He was muttering in his sleep this morning" I had to tell Sven. "He even cried a little." Sven nearly fell out of the hospital bed. I could tell what he was thinking "Train? Cry?"

"What was he saying?" Sven asked as I helped him back into bed.

"He kept on saying 'Saya, wait!', like he was trying to tell her something important" I transformed my hair into _**Dreams and Their Interpretations**_ and turned to the chapter on sleep talking. "It says here that any name before 'wait!' means you are at a crossroads. You could lose something precious or gain something more valuable, but it's not going to be the same." I flipped through a couple pages, knowing I'd never find it. "I tried to find 'crying in your sleep', but it's not here."

"Well, we might as well stick around" Sven said. "I'm stuck here anyway, so we might as well keep an eye on them, but be sure to give them their space, okay, Eve?"

"All right" I said, twisting my hair.


	12. Saya     POV

_**14AmyChan-I just don't own Black Cat**_

Train and Saya walked back to hospital, hand in hand. They didn't seem all that awkward anymore. They were comfortable to be in each other's presence. They had a nice dinner, shared some laughs, and finally walked on a moonlit path. Train and Saya both secretly didn't want to leave each other's company.

When they got to the hospital, Saya's nurse was out on the yard with some luggage and a piece of paper. "The hospital feels that as long as you are in the care of this young man, you now have enough knowledge to go out into the world without harming yourself. Any further stay at this hospital must be because you are injured physically." The nurse walked the luggage over to Saya and smiled. "Miss Minatsuki, we all hope you do your best out there."

As the nurse walked into the hospital, Saya started to really grasp what was going on. She had no where to go. She had no where to sleep. No food, no shelter. For the past three years, the hospitals had been her home. Now it was gone. _Gone_. Train rubbed her hand and she looked at him.

"You're not alone" he said. "You can crash where I am, I'm sure the Princess would like another girl to talk to." Train walked over and grabbed Saya's luggage and smiled. "It's a separate room from where I'm sleeping, so it's just girls."

Saya laughed. "Did you plan this or something?" Saya was trying to lighten the mood and joke.

"No! Wait-huh? What's that supposed to mean? It was completely a coincidence!" Train went nuts. Saya lost it. They both laughed it up.

Saya and Train just laughed for a few seconds, then it died down. "You sure you don't mind taking me in? I mean-"

"Yep! I can't turn my back on you; you're my first and best friend!" Train let it slip. _Dammit! She makes me say stuff I probably shouldn't, but…_

"Train, Saya-san?" Train and Saya turned to see Eve staring at them. "How long do you think you're going to stand there when it looks like it's going to snow?"

"Snow?" Train and Saya were synchronized. Sure enough, the magical little flakes were drifting from the sky.

"Apparently, the first snow of December is magical" Eve said looking up. "Some say that if you get caught in the first snow of December, your wish will come true."

"Is that so?" Saya asked. In both of their hearts, Saya and Train wished for one thing: for the other to be happy.

Eve wished Train and Saya would just fall in love already. _Maybe if I helped them along…Just a little…_


	13. Saya      POV

_**14AmyChan-When life hands you lemons, take them to your next-door-neighbor's house and trade them in for BLACK CAT MANGA! I don't own Black Cat.**_

The snow fell softly and silently on the hospital grounds. It truly was magical to Saya. With this newest snow came hope. Hope for her past, hope for her future, and hope for the present. The snow was so captivating, that she almost forgot her worries.

"So" 'Princess' said, breaking Saya's newfound awe of the snow. "If Saya's coming with us, how are we all going to fit on the bike?"

Saya looked at Train-kun to see him looking at his bike. He was biting his lip, like he was worried. Saya found herself thinking _He's a lot more expressive, now_. Then she smiled. She could tell that Train-kun hadn't always been this open, but how, she couldn't say.

"I only have two helmets, and the bike only seats two…" Train-kun muttered. Then he smiled and turned to 'Princess'. "Eve, could you watch Saya for a minute so I can get a side car and an extra helmet?" he asked.

"Sure" 'Eve' replied as Train-kun's warmth slowly slipped away. Saya became panicked before she noticed he was right in front of her, talking. "Eve is a nice person, so I'll leave you with her while I get an extra seat and helmet for the bike" Train-kun was comforting her. For some reason, she felt happy and free at the same time. Like she should be saying something, and out of her mouth came "I'm not a woman sweeper by namesake, you know!"

Right after she said it, she knew it sounded familiar. Train-kun patted her head and grinned. "I already know that!" he laughed. "You already told me that before you went on that hundred eighty-thousand dollar bounty, remember?"

Train-kun left the girls and got on his bike. "I have my cell phone in case either of you need anything!" he yelled above the engine's roar. With that, Train-kun kicked the bike into motion and zoomed into town.

Saya had been left with someone she barely knew, and it was quiet. For some reason, it annoyed her that it was so quiet. So she tried to talk. "So, you're Eve-chan, right?"

"Yes" the girl said. She was blunt when she added "but please don't call me –chan, just Eve is fine."

"I see" Saya said weakly. Then she got curious, "Why does Train-kun call you 'Princess'?"

"Because he and Sven saved me when I was locked in a life of killing" Eve's voice got soft. Saya could tell that she didn't like that part of her life, so she gave Eve a big hug. It was the only thing that came to her mind at the time.

"Well, killer or no, your human" Saya said confidently. "And every human has a right to life and a right to a second chance." Saya knew that this was the right thing to say. She believed it with all her heart, and she felt that she could die protecting that belief.

"Die?" Saya whispered. She felt a flashback to when she almost died.


	14. Eve    POV

_**14AmyChan-A bird in the hand is worth five chicken McNuggets. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Eve watched as Saya's demeanor changed. She had gone from happy-go-lucky to terrorized and full of fright. Her eyes widened and she became shocked. Eve started to get scared.

"Train-kun" Saya whispered. Eve saw as Saya collapsed; her breathing faint. Eve thought of nothing else, so she called Train on his cell phone.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Train answered in his usual goofy way, telling her that he didn't know anything was wrong. Eve felt bad to ruin his happy mood, but this was really important.

"Saya's acting funny" Eve hurried to try and explain. "She-"

"She's like that," Train seemed to be trying to comfort Eve as he continued. "She's weird at first, but you get used to-"

"You don't understand! She was acting all proud of what she believed, then she fell over!" Eve practically screamed at the phone. Saya was saying only his name for him for cryin' in a bucket! "You need to come here _right now!_"

_Beep. Beep._

Eve looked at the phone as it signaled that Train had hung up. She turned to Saya and crouched beside her. She did her best to calm Saya down as she hyperventilated.

"Saya? Saya?" Eve could only wait for a response. She read in a book that when someone goes into shock, they shouldn't have their head above the rest of their bodies. Saya was sweating and hyperventilating in the cold. Not good signs. Eve took off her overcoat to warm Saya up. It's not like she could move her into the hospital, her condition could get worse!

"Saya, breathe" Eve told Saya as she herself calmed down. "Breathe slowly, Train's on his way." Eve could only pray that Train got here soon; it was the only way Saya could calm down.

And that's what she needed most.


	15. Train    POV

_**14AmyChan-If someone says they don't like you…bah, who cares? It's a person just like you. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Train was looking for a shop when he heard his cell phone. He pulled over to the side of the road so he could hear better.

"Hello?" Train asked. He wondered if Saya and the Princess were getting along ok.

When Eve spoke, she sounded really worried. _Not good_. "Saya's acting funny! She's-" Train had to stop her before she started to go crazy.

"She's like that" Train tried to sound normal as he got back on his bike. He needed to get back to Saya and the Princess ASAP. He continued in a, what he hoped was calm, voice, "She's weird at first, but you get used to-"

The Princess cut him off from the other side of the line. She was sounded mad and very, _very _worried. "You don't understand! She was acting all proud of what she believed, then she fell over!" The Princess screamed at him. He held the phone away from his ear so that he could hear her, but not be turned deaf by her. "You need to come here _right now!_"

Train hung up the phone and revved his bike into action. He could get the side car later, but Saya needed immediate and all of his attention right now.

Train arrived in the hospital parking lot in about a minute, maybe less. As soon as he could, he ran to the spot where he had left the Princess and Saya and, for the first time in a long time, he was scared.

Saya was lying on the ground with Eve's coat on top of her, but she was still shivering. Well, it _had_ been snowing for the last minute. She was also hyperventilating and sweating up a storm. She kept muttering something, but it was unintelligible.

The Princess was next to her, rubbing her hands and trying to keep Saya warm. As soon as Train arrived, the Princess turned to him and dragged him over to Saya, explaining what happened. She ended with "She started saying your name first, and then I couldn't understand what she was saying."

Train sat right next to Saya thinking _What a hospital, they discharge a patient right before an episode of shock in the snow!_

"Saya? Hey, Saya?" Train was talking to her while rubbing her hands, trying to keep her warm. As soon as he started to talk, she started to stop shivering, so he kept talking. "C'mon, you can tell me what's up. Okay? You don't have to hide or be hurt anymore. They're far away, all of them. Creed won't hurt you anymore, your parents won't hurt you anymore, and there's no way in hell that I'll ever let another person hurt you again. Okay? You got that, Saya?"

Saya stopped shivering. Train was still holding onto her hand, no longer rubbing it. For a split-second, he thought he lost her again, but she squeezed his hand. She was alive.

"Train-kun?" Saya asked. She sounded really weak. All Train could do was smile.

"Right here" he told her. He wondered vaguely if she had heard anything he had just said or was just listening to his voice. "You ready to go?" Saya looked at him and nodded, smiling. Train picked her up and carried her to the bike and Saya held onto Train's neck for support. Train noticed that there wasn't a side car. That was the reason he had left in the first place.

"Train?" the Princess was behind him. Train turned to try and figure out how to get all three of them back to the hotel without leaving anyone or anything behind. The Princess found a way first. "I'll fly there and Saya could ride your bike" the Princess said as her wings popped out of her back. "I'll meet you both there." And like that, she took off with Saya's luggage.

Train sighed and carried Saya (BRIDAL STYLE) to the bike. He set her down gently on the bike and fastened her helmet on before getting on, himself. He put on his helmet before he warned her "I don't want you flying off, so you might want to hang onto something."

Train had the best bike ride ever as Saya wrapped her arms around him once more.


	16. Saya       POV

_**14AmyChan-Think you know me?-You have no idea. I don't own Black Cat.**_

Saya heard the voice. She felt the warmth. The voice was saying something other than what the two figures towering above her were saying. It was saying something about not being hurt. Whereas the two figures in front of her were nothing but hurt. They had thrown bottles at her, hit her and told her black heartless things that they called the truth.

"You are a worthless creature…"

"No one could love an ugly face like that…"

"How the hell did we manage to have such an ugly bitch…?"

The new voice was drowning the old voices out. The words were becoming more clear. The only thing she could catch, however, was "…and there's no way in hell that I'll ever let another person hurt you again. Okay?" The two figures were fading out and a new one was replacing them. It was a man, rubbing her hand and talking rapidly.

"You got that, Saya?" the man asked. Saya knew him. She knew that face, that look, those eyes. She remembered him, all that she had ever known about him, she remembered. She remembered that they had promised to watch the fireworks together, and she remembered the lammune that she had been promised. She remembered everything. Except for when they had to say goodbye…

"Train-kun…" Saya had to let him know that she was okay. As soon as he heard his name, he smiled. That was newer. He had never smiled before, and now he does. "You ready to go?" _Go? Go where?_ But it didn't matter. As long as she was with Train, she could go anywhere, so she nodded.

She felt herself be scooped up by this wonderful person and carried off. To where? It looked like a bike. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that way, if he decided to set her down, she could stand right.

She then heard a second, somewhat familiar voice. "Train?" Train hesitated a second before the voice started up again. "I'll fly there and Saya could ride on your bike. I'll meet you both there." Saya barely caught a little blonde girl leaping into the air with wings on her back. She was holding something… _I think that was the 'Princess'…_

Saya could feel Train's chest rise and fall as he sighed, and then she was placed-gently-onto a motorcycle. _I never knew he could ride these_ she though as he placed a helmet on her head. She could tell nothing about it, only that it would protect her. She looked up as Train put his own helmet on and noticed that it was going to mess up his already messy chocolate-brown hair. He startled her a bit when he started to talk as he got on the bike "I don't want you flying off, so you might want to hang onto something."

There was nothing else that she wanted to hang onto, so she wrapped her arms around Train to prevent her from 'flying off', as Train put it.

Saya had never felt anything so thrilling and exciting. The wind may have thrown her off, but Train was very strong, and it was easy to take a hold of him. She pressed her face against his back so the wind wouldn't carry her away.

The trip couldn't have been that long, but that didn't matter. When Saya let go of Train (even though she didn't **want** to let go of Train) and got off, she stumbled around a little bit. She fell down, but into Train's arms. "Train says that the first time does that to everybody" Saya turned to see the blonde girl who had flown off. She didn't have wings anymore.

"How are we going to get to the room, Train?" Eve asked. Saya remembered her name now. Saya tried to stand upright, but for some reason, she fell down again. "After that episode of shock, she should be carried, but do you really think that-"

Saya felt her feet leave the ground. All of a sudden, she was on Train's back. "Hey! I can walk!" Saya tried to protest, but she wasn't heard apparently.

"You're forgetting that I was trained by Chronos. If I can run across a football field in three seconds, then I can carry Saya up some stairs" Train said. Saya saw Eve's expression, it still had some traces of worry. Train added "And she's light, too!"

"Hey!" Saya felt like she was being talked about like an 'it', not a person. "Don't think-WOAH!" Saya couldn't finish what she was saying because she was suddenly taken on a 'Train Roller Coaster'.


	17. Eve     POV

_**14AmyChan-Silly Sammy skipped seven seashells, say it five times fast, I dare you, when you have, tell me, did you say the right phrase? I don't own Black Cat.**_

Eve followed Train up the stairs, flying. _I can hold this transformation for a lot longer, now_ she thought as she flew up to the room. Train had set Saya on his back and still ran up the stairs like there was no tomorrow. Still, Eve beat them, but only by a hair. Saya looked like she had just finished a roller coaster-one she had not been expecting.

"Train" Eve said, drawing his attention. "I think you should have told Saya you were going to run, she doesn't look too well." And in truth, she didn't. Her hair, now much shorter Eve just noticed, was blown about by the wind and her eyes-though not as wide as when she was scared-were left wide-open.

Train looked like someone hit him with a truck. He unlocked the door as fast as he could and set her down on the couch swiftly yet gently. He then dashed off to the kitchen and came back with some water. In truth, the entire thing was almost comical, if Saya's face weren't so pale, yet she could sit up on her own. Eve set Saya's luggage next to the couch.

"Here ya go, Saya" Train said, handing her the glass. Train then sat down on the seat to her left so that he could still see her, but he wasn't too close to make her uncomfortable. So Eve sat down in the last chair, which happened to be her newfound reading chair.

"So," Eve started out, not sure how to start a conversation. The last time she had talked to Saya, she had gone through some serious shock. She remembered something Saya had said and decided to feed off of that. "You said that every human has the right to a second chance, is that how you met Train?"

Train and Saya hesitated a moment before talking, Saya first. "Actually, I found him on the street dying. I already knew that he was the Black Cat when I treated him."

"Yeah, she did" Train said, sounding pleased. "You're remembering a lot now. I think you might remember how to hold a gun by tomorrow!"

"Maybe…" Saya said thoughtfully. She looked at Train as if studying him, so Eve tried to find out what she was looking at by staring at him as well.

"Well, we'll know tomorrow" Train said, stretching. He seemed to not like being stared at, so Eve quit. "Princess?" Train asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Eve looked at Train again. He was rubbing his eyes. He looked like a kid when he did that…

"Could you take Saya to the girls' room so I can get some shuteye?" Train yawned. _Really, he is so childish…_

"Okay…" Eve stood up and got Saya off the couch. She had enough strength to stand on her own and even walked on her own as well.

"Eve?" Saya asked as they left the living room and went into the hallway. Eve just "Hmm"ed. "Why did Train-kun want us out of the living room before he went to sleep?"

"Oh, he sleeps on the couch" Eve replied, still leading Saya to the room. "Apparently, he's never liked sleeping in beds."

"Oh" Saya muttered. Eve wondered why that was so important to her. Eve opened the door to the room and led Saya to the bed.

"Okay, so you'll get the bed, and I can get the pull-out" Eve said as she walked over to the couch. She knew how these things worked because Sven often took the pull-out so Eve could have the bed. She removed the cushions and pulled on the little handle underneath. Soon there were two beds when there had only been one. "Let's see…" Eve muttered. "Where were those sheets…?"

Saya started to laugh. Eve whipped around and saw Saya sitting on the bed. Eve smiled and started to giggle as well. "What's so funny, Saya?"

"You are, Eve" Saya said. "You don't have to take the pull-out when this is here. I mean, come feel this, it's soft!" Eve walked over to the bed, feeling uncomfortable. "I know it's soft, but I don't like sleeping in a bed with someone else. I'll just take the pull-out."

"Silly!" Saya said, giggling a little bit more. "When I was at the hospitals, they told me I shouldn't sleep in a soft bed because it might 'mess me up' or something. So what I meant was I'll take the pull-out for medicinal reasons." With that, Saya got off the bed and walked over to the closet. She reached up and grabbed the sheets and pillow from the top shelf.

_So _that's_ where they were…_Eve thought as she climbed into the soft bed. She looked over at Saya, unsure. "Are you sure you don't want the soft bed, Saya?"

But Saya had already set the sheets and fallen asleep. Eve sighed. _Train was right, Saya is weird, but kind…_


	18. Saya        POV

_**14AmyChan-Love is something that should be freely given, not a chain to bind people down…I don't own Black Cat.**_

Saya opened her eyes and wondered why she wasn't in the hospital. She needed to go back! She would be in trouble…! Wait a minute… Oh, yeah, the hospital released her. Now she was staying with Train…

_Train-kun!_ Saya immediately shot up out of bed. She was on the pull-out. She remembered it was just like her old apartment, but that wasn't important now. Did anyone wake up as early as she did? Well, it was still dark outside… Probably not. Saya looked over to see Eve sleeping in the big bed. Saya smiled. She felt happy to let the Princess sleep in that bed. It looked like she really wanted it, but had offered it to her first. Train was right, she _is _a nice person.

Saya lifted her feet over the edge of the bed and put them on the carpet. Saya realized that she was still in her white outfit from yesterday. She would need to change, where was her suitcase again? Oh yeah, in the living room.

Where Train was sleeping.

Saya felt her face flush over instantly. Her? Go into the room Train was sleeping in? For a change of clothes? Not as bad as it sounds, but what if he woke up? Saya shook her head and looked back at the bed. She could always go back to sleep… Too late, she was already awake, and she knew from experience that once she was awake, she wouldn't go back to sleep again.

So up she went. To get her clothes. From the room Train was sleeping in. Really, now. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. Saya opened the door quietly, but not before checking the time. 3:15 AM. Saya quickly got out of the room to get her luggage.

It was near-darkness, but Saya could see and walk around just fine. She had never had that problem, and she always wondered why. Well, at least for the last two years anyway… the rest of the time she had been in a coma. _Wow_ Saya thought as she walked through the hallway. _I was under for a year…I wonder what happened to me…_

Saya arrived in the living room and looked around for her luggage. As she remembered it, Eve had set it down next to her, right by…_the couch!_ Saya looked in the direction of the couch to see her luggage, next to a moving figure. It was moving slightly, and she knew what the figure was. _I don't want to wake up Train-kun! What if he gets mad at me?_ Train was still in his all-black outfit of yesterday and had no blanket to cover him up, yet, he looked comfortable. The only thing moving was his chest

Up and down…rise and fall…

Saya looked at her luggage and noticed that Train's arm was dangling off the couch, and in the process, blocking her way to her belongings.

Saya sat down on the couch to Train's right and waited for his arm to move. She needed to get her clothes. _This chair's pretty comfortable…_Saya thought as she watched Train sleep.

Up and down…rise and fall…

He was sleeping so peacefully. Saya watched and watched. He kept doing the same thing over and over, up and down…rise and fall…but she never tired of it. In fact, she wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about.

"Saya…" Train muttered. Saya's ears perked up. Train talked in his sleep? That was so cute… "I…have to…" Saya wondered if he had moved onto a different dream or was still talking to her. "Have to…save her…don't…" Train looked deeply troubled, even in his sleep he worried… Saya decided to pat his hand ever-so-slightly so that he would not be troubled anymore. As soon as their hands touched, Train grew quiet.

Up and down…rise and fall…

He was still asleep. Saya sat back in the comfortable chair. She didn't mind anymore. She'd just get her clothes when Train woke up. Actually, she was getting a little sleepy.

Up and down…rise and fall…up and down…rise and fall…up and down…


	19. Train     POV

_**14AmyChan-If you have ever seen House, I give you a virtual high-five! *^_^* I only own my copies of Black Cat, nothing else…**_

Train woke up a little groggily the next morning. Did he fall asleep near the window? In his blurred vision, he could only see white. Except for a little brown… Train then woke up silently, but with a start.

What was Saya doing in the living room? Train looked around to see if she might have been looking for something. Then he saw it. Her suitcase. She probably came out to look for it and fell asleep.

But why was she facing him? _Oh, well…_ Train thought. _No use cryin' over spilt milk, oh, MILK!_ Train got up and noticed that Saya had no blanket. _She must be freezing!_ Train thought as he put the closest blanket he found on her. He didn't use a blanket, so it was one that he found in a cupboard. It looked nice and warm, so he just draped it on top of Saya.

_Right then, I need to change_ Train thought as he headed toward the shower. He remembered the dream he had last night…

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train walked into his old apartment. He saw the rose. The note. He didn't need to know what it was said, he knew already. He raced to find Saya. It was easy, but he wished it weren't. Not this way…

Saya's blood was his path, as were Creed's evil shrieks of wicked joy. Train ran faster. "SAYA!" Train yelled. He turned the corner to find more of Saya's blood. "No," Train said as he ran harder. "I have to, _I have to save her!_" Train couldn't help but say all of this aloud.

Train turned the final corner and saw it. Creed was towering over her with his sword. Train hit him as hard as he could, and Creed ran off. Train was so angry, he wanted to kill him! Train was about to go after him, but he felt someone hold his hand, restraining him.

Train turned around slowly to see if it was true.

Saya was standing! She didn't have a single wound! It was a miracle! Train forgot all about Creed and focused all of his strength and attention into making _sure_ that Saya was alright. Saya just laughed at him. But Train didn't care. She was okay!

"Saya, I will never let that happen to you ever again" Train vowed. Saya just hugged him and cried. All he could do was hug back when he heard her mutter "Don't ever try to kill again. Promise me, Train, promise…"

"I promise…" Train said. He never wanted to do anything that would cause Saya anymore grief.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train walked out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes on. This time he was wearing his sweeper outfit. He walked over to the fridge to get some milk and noticed that someone had already helped herself to a glass.

_That's Saya for you_ Train thought as he drank his glass. He needed to go into town to get Saya her old gun: The Beretta '94. _Maybe Saya should look at all the guns herself, she might be able to remember some more…_

"Good morning Train-kun!" a voice said behind him. Train turned to see Saya, changed from her white attire of yesterday to regular jeans and a tie-dye tee-shirt. "I hope I didn't wake you up, I was just looking for my things and ended up falling asleep. Sorry" Saya took the milk jug in her hand and gulped down the last of the milk. When she was done she smiled. "Still great milk…"

"Yep" Train agreed. _I was right…_was all he thought as he took a swig of his own milk. When he finished that, he continued "and don't be sorry, you didn't wake me up and it looks like you got to your stuff, so alls well that ends well."

"I'll have to remember that one…" the Princess said from behind Train. Train tried not to act like he didn't think that she came out of nowhere.

"Mornin' Princess" Train said. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Well" she said briskly. She added, a little self-conscious, it seemed "Can I go back to the hospital to see Sven? I want to make sure it doesn't happen again…"

Train felt like laughing, but he didn't for two reasons: it didn't seem like the time and the Princess would probably hit him with a mallet if he did. Instead, he just nodded. And almost laughed again for the face that Saya was making. It was priceless.

"Well, I promised Saya I'd teach her how to fire today and she wants to get a new yukata" Train said as he grabbed his card key and headed toward the door. "I also don't think that Sven would mind if his little girl came to see him-"

Train ran as fast as he could so that the angry flying princess wouldn't catch him.


	20. Saya         POV

_**14AmyChan-*can't give a fancy saying because I am listening to Fancy*-I don't own Black Cat.**_

Saya watched as Train-kun fled from Eve. Saya was certain that she heard laughter. It was happy laughing and she loved hearing it. Eve on the other hand had been really mad at him. She looked embarrassed. She had been _flying_ for crying out loud!

_Oh well_ Saya thought as she got ready to leave the room. Her eyes, seeming to catch every detail, scanned the room. The blanket she found this morning was put away neatly and the milk jugs were left on the counter. Everything was nice and neat so she turned to go out of the room when her eyes caught something else.

It was a photo. It was supposed to be art that the guests were supposed to enjoy, but it simply made Saya shocked. Not medical shocked, but merely surprised. It was a photo of two cats, one black and one white, sitting on a rooftop. The cats had their backs to the camera and were looking into the night sky which was lit up by fireworks. It made her think of Train-kun. He was independent, like a cat, and his eyes were also catlike. They were like a mess of things just attempting to be covered up.

_One day_ Saya found herself vowing _I'll make sure that he knows he's not alone…_

"Saya?" Eve had come back. "There's a lot of food downstairs. Train calls it a buffet." Eve walked into the room to see what Saya was looking at, so Saya just hurried off out of the door. "Okay, Eve, let's go eat, Train-kun might be waiting for us!"

Saya pulled Eve out of the room and shut the door behind her. Eve then led Saya down to the breakfast area where Train-kun was indeed waiting. "You guys forget something up there?" Train-kun asked.

"Not really, I just saw something really neat" Saya said absently. As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. _Wait! I didn't see anything! Gah, why do I feel like I could just tell him everything?_ Train-kun took her hand and instantly all the fusses melted away. He led them to a table and sat them all down.

"Cool. So now we can eat" Train-kun said before going off to get us some plates.


	21. Eve      POV

_**14AmyChan-this is the longest story I've written, but if you've noticed, they're all from different POVs. Enjoy *^_^* I don't own Black Cat.**_

Eve watched as Train got the plates. She didn't understand why Saya hadn't just _told_ Train about the picture she had just been looking at. Train stared at it a lot, too. They both had the same taste, apparently.

Train returned with three plates and handed them out. Eve thanked him and got in line for the pancakes. They were sweet bread and the cook put what you wanted in them. Yesterday, she had gotten them plain, because she didn't want to make Sven feel bad if they couldn't have anymore, but he said that as long as Train didn't mind, she could have what she wanted from the buffet.

_What did Train mean 'his little girl'? I don't belong to Sven, he set me free!_ Eve reached the pancake station and looked over what they had. There was something that rang a bell of when she first met Sven. It was redder than her ice-cream at the time, but it had the same flavor. It was called a strawberry… "I'd like one of those, please" she said to the pancake maker. She pointed to the strawberry.

"That goes on top of the pancake miss, are you sure you want that?" _On top? How does that work?_ "Yes, sir" Eve said as polite as she could. Sven had always been nice to everyone, even if he _did_ hit Train on occasion.

The pancake maker flipped the batter and Eve oohed at the way he did it. That seemed to make the pancake maker smile a little bit, but Eve hardly noticed. He then drizzled a little bit of red stuff-Eve thought it was syrup-onto the pancake and placed four red strawberries on top. All in under fifteen seconds.

"Here you go! One strawberry pancake!" the pancake maker slid the pancake on her plate and Eve stared at it. It looked really delicious. She murmured a quick thanks to the maker and returned to the table. No one was back yet so Eve just sat down and scanned the room for Saya and Train.

They were together at the milk bar. It was a fancy way of saying 'Get your milk here!' because Train didn't go into real bars last Eve checked. Unless it was to get information for a new target, that was the only exception. Eve decided to eat her pancake while keeping an eye on the laughing couple.

The first thing that entered her mind when she took her first bite of the pancake was how warm it was. It was light and fluffy and really sweet and a little sticky. That must have been the syrup. Next she tried one of the strawberries. It was a little juicy, so she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Yet, the strawberry was also sweet and warm and very, _very_ good.

"Now I see it!" Saya said, startling Eve. She had closed her eyes to savor the strawberry. "You like sweets, right?"

Eve looked up to see Saya holding up a small tray of chili and cornbread and Train holding a plate full of spaghetti. "Y-yes, I guess I do" Eve replied, a little slowly. Train laughed a little bit.

"Well, it looks like we all found something to eat, so let's eat!" Train said as he sat down. He grabbed a fork and started bundling up the spaghetti on it. Then he ate the ball. Saya crumbled a little bit of cornbread in her chili and then took a spoonful. Eve just sat there eating one of her new-favorite foods.

It was getting quiet, so Eve decided to say something. "Train, have you ever taken an art class?" as soon as Eve asked, Train started to cough. Saya became very worried "Train-kun? What's wrong?" Train put up a finger and stopped coughing.

"I'm fine" Train said as he smiled towards Eve and Saya. "No, Princess. Why do you ask?" Eve took out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. She had found it on the floor of the room and saw Train's name on it.

"Because this is really good" Eve showed them a copy of the original. The original, she was going to take to Sven, this one was a 'hair copy'. It was to let both of them know that she had seen it. "Did you just look at Saya and copy it? Because they're almost identical!"

"No, Eve" Saya said. "He drew that so I could see what my hair would look like after I cut it." Saya smiled as she said it. Eve didn't want to pry, so she simply folded the 'picture' and put it away. She then returned to her pancake. It was really good, and Sven was going to want to hear about this…


	22. Train      POV

_**14AmyChan-If the world were cold, what would define 'cold'? I don't own Black Cat.**_

After they dropped Eve off with Sven, Train took Saya to a gun shop first, to see if she could spot a gun just like her old one. She did. _She's picking up fast…_Train thought as she instantly went for the Beretta '94. Just in case, he had her list all the parts and its model number without looking at it. She did a good job with it.

"All right, you got a choice" Train said to Saya as they walked out of the store with Saya's new gun. "We can take this thing on a test run or we can go get you a yukata. Which one do you want to do first?"

Saya looked at the gun to him and back to the gun again. "I think…" she started out hesitantly, "I think I want to get a yukata first so I can learn to shoot in one." She looked a little uncomfortable while she was talking, so Train asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if you'd want to something as boring as clothes shopping…" Saya muttered. Train just laughed. That was a hoot. He was actually a little excited to see her in her old outfit, but she could always choose a new one…

"Train-kun!" Saya was pouting. That made him smile, but not laugh quite as hard. "What's with you? It's like you already knew that was going to happen!"

That made Train stop. _Like I knew it was going to happen? Well, she did tell me to forget her and move on with my life, so, _Train smiled again. "Yeah, I guess I did half-expect you to say something like that" Train pulled Saya along as they went down the street. "Let's go find a vendor, they might have one."

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train waited outside as Saya was shopping for yukatas. He didn't want to get in the way of her finding one she would actually like. He just sat on the bench thinking. Remembering.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"_I can't believe it, I even tipped the guy _two grand_!" Saya pouted. She then got up and continued to rant on about the hundred-eighty-thousand-dollar bounty lost. It was the first time since he met her that she had acted like this. He let a little chuckle slip through._

_Her ears perked. "DID YOU JUST LAUGH AT ME? TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST LAUGH AT MY MISFORTUNE!" Train could have matched her expression with a mad cat._

"_I just saw something I've never seen before" Train smiled. "You losing your cool over a job."_

_Saya patted the back of her head. She looked a little cute when she was embarrassed. "Well, I try to be on my best behavior with people I've just met, but you've changed, too" Saya caught him off-guard. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. "You're more normal, now. You used to be downright diabolical!"_

"_Well, gee, thanks" Train said dryly._

"_It's a change for the better" Saya reassured him. "It would only be perfect if you quit that job of yours."_

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Train found himself muttering. That surprised him, he was trying to keep a little composure when Saya was around. He didn't want her remembering things she wasn't ready for.

Train looked up to see a figure fall over. Train ran over to the figure to notice it was Saya, wearing a yukata. It looked just like the one she had 'died' in. She had fainted right in front of a mirror.

"Saya!" Train said as calm as he could, which wasn't very. _Too close, too close to what happened. Too close…_ "Saya, wake up, please. C'mon, don't do this again." Train was whispering, as to not draw a crowd, and it was working, no one was around.

"C'mon, please don't. Get up, Saya. Saya!"


	23. Saya          POV

_**14AmyChan-sorry that this is so long, but oh well. *^_^* I don't own Black Cat.**_

_Saya wasn't in the shop anymore. She was in an alley. She had no control over herself in this weird dream, she could only watch as she fought this strange man._

_He had silver hair, a fur coat, and a sword. He was grinning like a madman. "Aren't you going to run anymore, witch? Prolong your worthless life?"_

"_Run?" Saya's dream-self asked as Saya watched in horror. "Don't get the wrong idea, I was just looking for a good place to fight." Saya's dream-self raised her gun, the one she had just bought, into the air and fired a shot. Saya watched as the shot hit two pieces of metal and then hit the man's leg. Saya was impressed with her dream-self._

"_It's hard to dodge a ricocheting bullet, huh?" Saya's dream-self asked the man after two more shots like that._

"_Witch!" The man spat. Saya's dream-self continued. "You would have stopped the bullet before it hit you, so I used my ricochet shot."_

"_WITCH! You will pay for what you did to Train!" The man walked to Saya's dream self. Both Sayas were shocked. He was moving after a clean hit to the leg! It was as if his desire to kill transcended his pain!_

"_It's scary down there" a small voice said. The Sayas turned to see three kids coming down the road. "But it's the fastest way to the fireworks!" one of the other boys said. Saya's dream-self shouted towards the children "NO, You mustn't come this way!"_

_The man had disappeared for a second and then reappeared next to Saya's dream-self. "Worried about the kiddies, are you? Sloppy~!" Saya saw as a hole was put in her dream-self's stomach. She fell immediately._

_Saya was still standing, watching this terrible scene unfold. It looked like her dream-self had no strength left, but somehow managed to grab her gun and shoot the blade before that man could reach the children. "RUN!" Saya's dream-self shouted and they did as they were told._

_The man then turned to Saya's dream-self madly. He was saying something about being impressed, but it was getting blurry. The man grabbed his blade and prepared to strike. Saya could feel her courage growing, and she continued to watch as the blade…never made contact._

_Train-kun, in a black coat, flew in and punched the man in the cheek! He was sent flying! Saya had never seen Train-kun so mad. "CREED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

_This new-named man-Creed- simply laughed. He said something about him being 'bewitched' and Train-kun just hit him harder. Creed then ran off, and Train-kun shouted after him "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Saya became scared a little, but her dream-self seemed to have the strength to tug on Train-kun's coat. "It's okay, I chose to fight" was all Saya heard, she was too enveloped in what she saw. _Train-kun was crying_! Saya, the real Saya, wanted to make the wicked moisture go away. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have the need to feel sad again. She felt the scene slipping away…Yet, she could still hear his voice_

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Saya! Wake up please" Train-kun's voice is what she awoke to, but she couldn't open her eyes. "Saya, wake up, please. C'mon, don't do this again." _Again? Then was that…? _"C'mon, please don't. Get up, Saya. Saya!"

She found the strength to open her eyes to find Train-kun with worried eyes. She tried really hard to open up her eyes so that way he would know that she was okay. Train-kun smiled tiredly. It was then that she noticed that he had been holding her up. She tried to pull herself up, but it was a little difficult in her new yukata.

Train-kun pulled her to her feet, and she came easily. Now that she was on her feet, the yukata felt a little more comfortable. She found that she could walk around in it easily and it was actually a little familiar. _This is-!_

"So, did you find one you like?" Train-kun asked. Saya looked at him just in time to notice a faint blush leaving his face. _That's so cute!_ Saya looked down at her yukata and smiled. She spun around in it and said "Yep! Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah" Train-kun said. "You still want to learn how to handle that gun?" He was on his way to the register and Saya just followed. She was still thinking on her most recent flashback and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Train-kun?" Saya asked and he turned.

"Hmm?"

"Have you mastered the reflect shot?" Saya asked. She wanted to make sure that this was an actual move before trying it. Train-kun just smiled sadly. "Well, I'm a guess I'm a little good at it… You really were the best at it, just like everything else."

Saya pondered on this. Maybe after everything clicked into place, she could go back to being the great sweeper that everyone says that she was. _If not_, she caught a glimpse at Trian-kun, _No, there won't be an 'if not'. Everyone's trying so hard to get me back to myself._

"Yeah, I need gun practice" Saya said. She didn't want to forget anything, she wanted to remember. Remember everything. _I just hope that I don't hurt anyone…_


	24. Train       POV

_**14AmyChan-As long as you get up, there is a chance to fall down, but that's what makes life fun! *^_^* I don't own Black Cat.**_

Train walked Saya deep into the woods, lest a stray bullet find its way out. Saya was getting a little bit of her spunk back and didn't jump every time she heard a noise. In his head, Train actually had a nickname for her that he would probably never say aloud. The White Cat, because she was always so light and independent.

Train had brought along a few metal boards. They were to practice the ricochet shot. He also brought along a few plain targets, like the ones he practiced with under Zagine. He didn't like to think about that guy…

Once he thought they were in far enough, he set down the targets. "Okay, so first we're gonna do some normal shots. You might miss because you haven't shot in a while" Train placed the first target on the tree. "Let's see if you can remember to shoot. I won't help you on the first one, but after that I'll give you some pointers if you need them."

Train had thought on how to teach Saya how to shoot and decided that this was the best way. He saw as she raised her hand in her usual fashion. She held it up with one hand and studied the target for a second or two. Then she shot six times. She emptied the gun and there was only one hole in the paper! Train decided to take a closer look, when he went a little closer, he noticed that there were slight variations in the holes. That basically told him that five shots had gone in the paper, but she had fired six.

Train walked over to Saya and held his hand out. "Let me see the gun" was all he needed to say. Silently, she handed the gun over, and Train checked the barrel. There was one bullet left in the chambers. But he was _sure_ that he heard six shots fired. "How did you do that?" he asked as he handed back the gun. "I was _sure_ I heard six shots, you shot only five."

"Maybe the forest echoes?" Saya asked, almost as quizzical as Train. Train shook his head, this forest doesn't echo, and he was sure that there were six shots. Train looked over to check the metal boards. One of them had been shot with a burst bullet.

"Sven! They let you out already?" Train asked the man hidden in the shadows.


	25. Sven  POV

_**14AmyChan-"My life has been saved by the miracle of lasagna!"-Garfield I don't own either of these cats: Black or Garfield.**_

Sven came out from behind the tree with Eve at his heel. He had been following them since the hospital told him that he didn't need to be at the hospital anymore. Apparently, all he needed was a good night's rest and some decent food in his stomach and he was ready to go.

Well, not quite. He was curious as to how Train and Saya were coming along. "Hey, partner" Sven said. He put his attaché case down and repositioned his eye patch. "They let me out of the hospital and I wanted to see how things were coming."

"Train?" Eve called out from behind Sven. He didn't see why she was hiding, she usually wasn't shy. "Are you and Saya going to join our little crew again?" Eve wasn't making eye contact. That was the warning flag for Sven. She had always been calling him her 'rival', so it was really hard for her to ask him to come back.

Sven looked up at Train to see what his answer would be, and found him with his mouth wide open. _Apparently this is a shock for him, too…_ Sven thought as he counted down. There was only so long you could go without answering a lady and still act like a gentleman. _Three…two…one…_

_WHAM!_ Train was sent flying. He fell on his back and then sprang up. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE YOU WANT AROUND?" Train finally snapped to his senses.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A LADY?" Sven reacted. _Just like the good old days…_

Eve laughed and Saya fidgeted in the corner. Sven could tell that she wasn't too happy that Train had just gotten hit, but she wasn't getting in the middle of it. So, Sven got back to the reason that he had wanted to talk to Train. "Last year, you picked up that Saya might be alive somewhere, well, she's alive and well, so do you both want to ride with us?"

Train got to his feet and walked over to Saya. They were talking in hushed voices so Sven couldn't tell what they were saying. Then Train turned and smiled. "I guess that'd work" Train grinned.

Eve walked over to Train and held out her hand to him. Train looked over Eve at Sven with a look that said 'what do I do, now?' Sven sighed and pretended to shake hands with an imaginary person to make things easier on Train. Train smiled and shook Eve's hand. "Welcome back, Train. It's been a long time."

Eve then walked over to Saya and held out her hand. Saya didn't need to be prompted and shook Eve's hand. "Welcome Saya Minatsuki. I think we're going to be friends" Eve said. Sven was shocked, but happy that Eve could have a female friend other than Rinslet. According to all the things Train said about Saya before, she should be fine…


	26. Eve       POV

_**14AmyChan-"Hockey is just a big fight interrupted by the useless hitting of a small circular disk"-Anonymous…I don't own Black Cat.**_

Eve helped Saya pack her things because she was already done with all of her things. Once they got back to the hotel, they found out that Train had only paid for three days, so they had to get out of there tonight. Saya was talking happily about her day.

"Train-kun took me to a gun shop to get me a new gun after we dropped you off with Sven-san. I got a really cool gun called a Beretta '94, and Train-kun says I was really good with it a long time ago. He also took me to get a yukata so I could look like my old self. I found this one and instantly loved it! I think Train-kun liked it too, because-"

"Why don't you just call him 'Train'?" Eve knew she was interrupting, but it was obvious that Train was a big part of her new life, so why did she call him Train-kun? "I do, and so does Sven, so why don't you call him 'Train'?"

"Well," Saya thought for a second as she continued to pack her clothes away. "Maybe calling him 'Train-kun' is just natural for me. When I first saw him in the hospital, at first I didn't recognize him. But then, some part of me just wanted to sing and that's when his name just popped into my head. All those memories have been doing that ever since."

Eve thought about that as she continued to pack. 'Natural'? 'Didn't recognize him'? How could Train have such an effect so that all her memories are coming back when they just wouldn't when she was in the hospital with specially trained doctors and nurses doing everything in their power to try and help her?

"Was Train a really big part of your life, Saya?" Eve's thoughts were given a voice. Saya smiled gently. The same smile in the picture. It was reassuring and kind. She was thinking about something, but was trying not to worry. It was _that_ kind of smile. "I don't know," Saya started. "All I know is that right now, I want to be the me from two years ago so I can grow into the me I'm supposed to be now."

Eve nodded and looked down to put more clothes in the suitcase, but they were all done. Saya started to talk again. "After I get a few bounties, I think I'll donate these and get a couple more yukatas, these are really comfortable!" Saya closed the suitcase and pulled it up with ease. "Thanks, Eve!" She got to the door and then turned around. "Before I forget, Eve, is Sven-san your dad?"

"No!" Eve hated that question. She knew that Sven was not her father, yet she could not help but wish he was. That made her confused, and a little mad that they didn't have any books on it. It was just a little complicated.

"Okay, just asking" Saya said. "Because the way you guys treat each other, you have a daddy/daughter complex or something. Oh, well. My bad!" Saya smiled as she left the room, leaving Eve to think. _Daddy/daughter complex? What on Earth is that? I'll look it up later…_


	27. Train        POV

_**14AmyChan-Cat's are easily entertained, just find a little laser. I do not own Black Cat.**_

Train watched as Saya and Eve came out of the girls' room. In all actuality, he had made no further reservations because the last time he thought of it, he had been planning to spend most of his times on the rooftops anyway. And since he reunited with Saya, it hadn't really crossed his mind. This was going to be a bit of a problem.

Sven came from behind Train and Train got a little uneasy. He wasn't sure if he should be looking for a place to stay or let Sven do it. When he was living where Saya was alive, he was kinda, maybe, actually really responsible. Around Sven and Eve he was, well, lazy. Unless he was after a bounty.

Sven coughed Train out of his thoughts. "Well, Eve told me that you were just thinking of living on rooftops, Train" Sven said. "Sorry, but you can't do that since you're with us. We like beds, couches will do, but we don't have the amazing balance it takes to sleep on a rooftop!" Train laughed at that. You could always count on Sven to bail you out.

"Well, where are we going, then?" Saya asked. Train twitched. Hard. He remembered that she was here, and that she was depending on him for her memories. He needed to be at least a little responsible, for her if nothing else.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out" Train smiled as he took Saya's bag. He knew that Sven and Eve were staring, but he didn't really care at that particular point. He just wanted to help Saya out. He went out the door and he felt Saya follow him, but he noticed that Sven and Eve didn't leave the room.

_Ah, whatever. I need to check us out of the hotel._ Train thought as he lugged the stuff out. _I can't sleep on the roof, then…_

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train loaded Saya's things into Sven's car and then got to his bike. "So we get the bike and they get the stuff?" Saya asked from behind him. Train didn't jump anymore. He stopped that about two years ago. He simply turned around to talk to her.

That's when it happened.

Saya apparently got her sense of 'no boundries' back, because she had been right over her shoulder. When he turned around, her face had been almost on his shoulder, but not on it, so he didn't know. So he didn't realize.

When their lips met.

Train was torn in two at that moment. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by making it last too long, but on the other hand he was…liking this. He didn't know what was going on, so he gently ended it. When he pulled away, he took a quick look at Saya's face. Well-he intended it to be quick, but he saw her face. She was blushing and-was that a smile he saw?

Train took Saya's hand and led her to the bike. The silence was a little scary for him. And he used to LIVE in the silence and darkness. "That was unexpected" he said stupidly. He felt like he needed to add something, so he said "If you want to, you can forget that. I won't mind."

Saya pulled on his hand and he stopped. He turned around to see her near tears. Train almost panicked then she started to talk.


	28. Saya           POV

_**14AmyChan-I believe this is it. It very well may be, so thank you to all who have read this and loved and supported it. And thanks for reading my silly little disclaimers! Speaking of which-I don't own Black Cat.**_

Saya felt Train pull away. The kiss had been unexpected, but not unwelcome for her. Maybe she _had_ been too close to him. He looked embarrassed, like he liked it, but didn't want to make it last any longer.

He grabbed her hand and led her in the direction of his bike. "That was unexpected" he said. He sounded off. She remembered everything. It was all so clear. Everything was back. It was all so clear. Everything. How she felt during everything. What she thought during everything. The reflect shot. The sweeper's test. The hundred-eighty-thousand dollar bounty. That night. His warmth. Her words. All her memories, all back. "If you want to, you can forget that. I won't mind" Train's voice sounded a little hurt as he said that last sentence.

_Forget? How could I do that?_ Saya thought as she tugged on Train's jacket ever-so-slightly. He turned around to face her, and he looked like he was going to panic, so Saya had to say what was on her mind. "Train, I- they all came back. Just now" Saya said. She knew she wasn't making any sense, but she had to say it."

"I remembered, just after, well…" Saya wanted to say 'after you kissed me', but she had no idea who actually started the kiss, her or Train. "It all came flooding back. And I remembered all of it. Everything" Saya kept talking. Train seemed like he was trembling, so Saya rested her hand over his. "I also remembered that you were my first and only friend, but that's not it…"

Train seemed to be at a loss for words. They had reached the bike, but didn't get on. They were talking. "…You remember that I helped you, but you always helped me too. You never got fed up or really mad at my weirdness, even if you did tease me a bit…"

Train smiled a little bit. Saya really did love that. "…I remember that I told you that it was okay for you to forget me, but you didn't. You even helped me to remember myself. But, there's one thing I still want to tell you, something I couldn't say last time…"

Saya pulled on Train's hand and gave him a little-big hug. It was her way of saying what she wanted to say aloud. "I love you, Train" Saya whispered. "Can I go with you?"

Train lifted up Saya's face and smiled gently. "Are you kidding? Just, please, don't leave me again" Train said. Saya smiled. "I promise."

It was the best night for both of them as they took their first intentional kiss. Later, they would have to tell Sven and Eve, because they would be traveling with them, but for now, this was enough.

Their own little world was enough…


End file.
